Never Change
by Bambi23
Summary: In which Cas is somehow turned into a five year old who refuses to listen and cooperate with anyone. Will be a several chapter fic. Rated T because Dean swears like a sailor. Warning: Slash later on in the story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Winchesters had no idea how it happened, all they knew is that they came back to the motel after a hunt and there he was.

About three and a half feet smaller than usual, any manly features gone from the vessel, hair messier than usual, the trench coat he wore hanging off of practically every part of his body, tie hanging loosely at his feet, and obviously confused, maybe even a little pissed.

To put it simply; Castiel, the angel of the Lord, soldier of God…was a five year old.

After a long while of the two brothers staring at the toddler, finally, Sam spoke. "C-Castiel…? Is that you?"

The young angel looked up at him, eyebrow raised slightly. "Yes… and you are….?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed confused, why didn't he know him? Sam looked to Dean expectantly. Dean had finally stopped gaping but was still confused as hell and hadn't said a word.

Castiel had grown slightly impatient, he had no idea where he was, he had no idea who these people were, and for some reason he was cut off from Heaven. No matter how hard he tried to get in contact he just couldn't, and it annoyed him, _a lot. _

"I asked who you were and I'm not getting an answer." Cas said annoyed.

"Well somebody's got a mouth on 'em." Dean said after what seemed like an eternity.

Castiel tilted his head, confused. "Of course I have a mouth, why wouldn't I?"

Dean let out a small chuckle; well at least one thing hadn't changed about the angel. He was still as clueless as ever.

"Alright kiddo, you said you wanted to know who we were, right?" asked Dean. Cas nodded.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my little brother Sam." Dean said pointing to the younger Winchester standing next to him.

Castiel's head tilted again. "But… Sam is so much bigger than you… shouldn't he be the older one?"

Sam tried not to laugh, he really did, but he couldn't help himself. Dean glared at his younger brother, shutting him up quickly. Dean sighed and turned back to Castiel who was still confused.

"I can assure you, I'm the older brother." Dean said with a crooked smile. Cas just shrugged before speaking again. "Well… that still doesn't tell me why I'm here."

Dean let out a small huff. "Yeah well… the real question is, why don't you remember us, and why the hell are you a five year old."

"Am I supposed to know you?" Cas asked, this situation was getting more and more confusing by the minute.

Sam finally spoke again. "Well yeah, we uh… we were friend's of yours. You don't remember anything about us, anything at all?" Cas shook his head.

"Alright," Dean sighed, kneeling down to Castiel's eye level, Dean stared at him, face going serious. "We need you to think Cas, do you have any idea how you got here, why you're like this, anything at all?"

Castiel opened his mouth to answer before glaring at Dean. "Don't call me Cas, my name is Castiel, not Cas."

Dean spoke quickly. "Yeah, well, sorry kid, I like Cas better, it's easier to say, so I'm gonna call you Cas, got it?"

"Yeah, well, sorry _dude_, but my name is Castiel, _got it?_" Cas said in a mocking tone.

Dean was a little taken back. This Cas was pretty much nothing like the Castiel he knew. This kid had _sass_ written all over him.

"Look,_ Cas,_" Dean purposely abbreviated the word Cas, just to piss the angel off. "I'm calling you Cas whether you like it or not. Now can we please get back to the point?"

Castiel shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not saying anything until you call me by my name."

Dean huffed angrily. "Now you're just being a douche! C'mon you arrogant little bastard, you wanna know why you're here and I wanna get you back to the way you were, so quit it so we can work shit out!"

Cas stared at Dean slightly bewildered before standing up straight and pointing a thumb at his chest. "I am an angel of the Lord, you cannot and will not talk to me like that, you hairless ape!" He growled.

Before Dean could say anything else Sam spoke, his tone telling them he was just as annoyed as Dean and Cas or maybe even more so. "Alright, alright! That's enough, both of you just shut up so we can figure this out, got it?!"

Dean and Cas fell silent, both slightly shocked by Sam's sudden outburst. Both nodded in unison, agreeing to stop their little argument.

Sam let out a sigh of relief and visibly calmed down. "Good," he said quietly. "Now, Castiel, you say you don't remember how you got here or even why you're here?" Cas didn't respond, just nodded solemnly. Sam continued, "Well that's a start… kind of, where were you before here?" Sam asked.

Cas thought for a moment before cracking the smallest of smiles. "Heaven, I was in Heaven." He said simply.

Sam nodded. "Alright good, can you get in contact with Heaven?" Cas shook his head. "I've already tried, I think I'm cut off for some reason…" He said sadly.

Sam sighed; everything always had to be complicated. Why couldn't things be simple every now and then?

"Okay, I'll need a while to think of some sort of a plan, maybe we can got Bobby's tomorrow and see what he thinks about this but," Sam said his voice turning serious very quickly. "You two better try to get along, I'm not having anybody's crap, understood?"

Both Dean and Cas pouted but nodded anyway. Sam nodded approvingly and spoke again, "I'm gonna call Bobby, tell him what's going on and see if he can help. You two play nice, alright?" he said turning away from the boys about to go outside and call Bobby.

Before Sam could even make it half way out the door Dean and Cas were glaring at each other.

It was going to be a long day… a _very_ long day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was ridiculous; it was like having two toddlers in the house. I mean Cas, Cas was understandable because he _was_ five but Dean, well, Sam couldn't even begin to understand why he couldn't stand the young angel.

Cas was a little rude sometimes but that was only when he was provoked or annoyed, and Sam would be lying if he said the poor kid wasn't being provoked _all the freaking time_. Of course, it was always Dean but still, the kid didn't deserve such torture.

Within the few hours Castiel had been there Sam had had to break up three arguments (very one sided arguments, considering most of the time Dean was the one doing all the yelling), at one point it had gotten so bad Dean threatened to stab Cas if he didn't learn keep his dirty mouth shut.

Of course that was yesterday, and Sam had _no idea_ what Cas and Dean had in store for him today.

Luckily, Bobby had an idea or two about what might've happened to Cas, but he thought it'd be better to have the boys come over so he could see for himself what was going on.

When Sam told Dean about going to Bobby's Dean simply stated "Anything to get Cas back to the way he used to be." Castiel on the other hand, well, Castiel didn't take it very well.

"I'm not going anywhere," Cas said stubbornly. "The only place I want to go is Heaven, and neither of you can do that for me, nor this 'Bobby Singer' you keep talking about."

Sam sighed and put on the best reassuring smile he could muster. "Look, Castiel… I know you're upset, but Bobby can help you, if anyone can help you Bobby can, I promise you that."

Castiel let out a irritated sigh, "Fine." He muttered. "I'll go."

"You really don't have a choice, if you said no I would've just dragged you to the Impala and duct taped you to the seat." Dean said flatly.

Sam shot Dean a bitch face before turning back to Castiel and whispering "Ignore him, he just misses his angel." Sam said with a small chuckle. Cas had no idea what he was talking about so he just shrugged his small shoulders.

Getting into the car to drive to Bobby's was a nuisance, Dean was complaining about not wanting a devil like Cas in his car, and that he's an angel why can't he just use his angel mojo stuff to zap himself to Bobby's and blah blah blah. Sam stopped caring the moment Dean opened his mouth.

Sam just said that if he wants Cas back to normal he's gonna have to deal with having him around, and that Bobby's gonna figure something out. Cas smirked, stuck his tongue out at Dean and plopped down in the back seat of the Impala.

The drive to Bobby's was a silent one, Cas didn't seem to have any objections to Dean blasting AC/DC and if he did he wasn't stating them; which Sam was grateful for.

"We don't know how it happened, Bobby. We just came back from a hunt and there he was, standing in the middle of our motel room, just as confused as we were." Dean said, straddling a wooden chair as he recapped what was going on.

Bobby looked at Castiel slightly interested and slightly bewildered. After a moment of observation Bobby decided to speak. "Well, I did tell you idjits I had an idea, but it's a little far-fetched…" Bobby paused for a moment before continuing. "The only thing that could block Castiel from heaven and turn him into a toddler would be another angel… or to be more specific, an archangel."

Castiel didn't understand, why were they talking about his brothers? Why would any of his brothers block him from heaven? He didn't do anything wrong. And most of all, why on earth were the humans saying that he had been _turned_ into a toddler? He'd been this way for a long time now, he hadn't changed.

While Castiel was pondering everything that was happening around him, Dean decided to speak. "Fricking angels! Why does it always gotta be those douche bags."

"Do not insult the name of my brothers." Castiel hissed.

"Nobody asked you anything, midget." Dean snapped angrily.

"Guys, c'mon, not now." Sam ordered.

"He started it!" Dean said, pointing a finger accusingly at Castiel.

"I started nothing." Cas said flatly.

"Whaddya mean, 'I started nothing'," Dean mocked.

"That's enough!" Bobby growled. "Dean, do you want your angel fixed or not?"

"...Yes…" Dean mumbled.

"Then shut your trap and help us figure out who the hell would do this."

"Alright, Alright…" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Cas calmed down and sat down in a chair across the room, prepared to listen to whatever they had to say.

Dean started out. "Well, I dunna know who would do this, I mean Lucifer and Michael are still in the cage, Raphael is dead, and so is Gabriel."

"What about Balthazar?" Bobby asked curiously.

"He's dead too, plus, I don't think he'd have enough power to do that." Sam answered.

"What are you talking about..? Th…they can't be gone, my brothers, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Balthazar… they're not gone. They're in heaven; they've been in heaven..." Cas was confused, mad, upset, but most of all he was scared; was this what his future going to be like? All of his brothers and sisters dying?

"Cas…" Sam said softly. "I…I'm sorry…"

"Answer me! What are you talking about?!"

"Cas," Dean said, his voice serious but reassuring at the same time. "This is your future… This is what's going to happen when you get older… I'm sorry."

Cas' blue eyes were wide with terror; there was no way this was going to happen. He wasn't going to let it happen. Not while he was alive.

"I'm not going to let that happen, no… it _isn't_ going to happen. I'm going to stop it. I will."

And that was it, with a flap of wings, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly, Dean felt like the biggest idiot in the world, of course Cas would've gotten upset if he figured out his brothers had died. Dean should've fucking known, he knew what it felt like to lose family; he knew how much it hurt.

The moment Castiel disappeared Dean and Sam had went off in search of him, leaving Bobby's house asking him to let them know if he saw Cas or if he could figure anything else out about their current situation.

They didn't really know where to look considering the fact that young Cas' memories obviously weren't the same as the Cas they knew.

Sam had stated that they should just go back to the motel and eventually Cas would show up, he always did. Dean was hesitant at first but agreed seeing that there wasn't much else they could do.

The drive back to the motel was silent; Dean wouldn't even turn the radio on, and to Sam, that was saying something.

When they made it back to the motel, Dean practically _flew_ out of the car, he quickly found his way to their motel room and unlocked the door quicker than Sam could fucking _blink_.

Sam caught up with Dean relatively quickly and stood next to him as Dean warily opened the door. They stepped inside and didn't bother closing the door behind themselves. "Cas?" Dean called, his voice wavering slightly. "Castiel?" Dean said, louder this time.

When neither Winchester heard a reply Sam offered to look around, Dean nodded.

He waited until Sam was out of sight before slumping against the wall, one word running through his mind; _fuck_.

They were screwed, Cas was screwed, everything was going to shit and Dean couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault; everything always was.

When he heard footsteps coming towards him Dean regained his posture as quickly as he could.

When Sam came into view, Dean raised his eyebrows in silent question.

Sam nodded. "He was asleep in the bathroom, just curled up in the bathroom, sleeping. I didn't leave him there though, put him on your bed, dunno how long he's been sleeping but I figure we'll wake him up before we get dinner or something."

Dean let out a grateful sigh and his lips curled into a one-sided smile. Just this once, something went right.

It was about five in the afternoon when Cas woke.

Sam was sitting at the small motel table with his laptop, scrolling through possible cases. Dean on the other hand was sitting in a small armchair flipping through TV channels.

Cas woke up on a bed, not remembering much of what happened the past six hours.

All he remembered was being angry, so angry, and then flying to the motel, and going into the bathroom, and that was it, everything else was a big blur.

Cas sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching slightly and then pulling the covers off of himself to get down from the bed.

He hopped off of the bed, wobbling slightly as his feet met the floor, it took him a while to stand without wobbling but once he did he was walking out of the room.

Sam noticed Cas first and he smiled slightly when he did. "You're up," Sam said, making Dean snap to attention turning his head to where Castiel stood.

Cas' hair was everywhere, hair sticking up at odd angles, his trench coat was rumpled as was his undershirt, his shoes were off (probably taken off by Sam) but he was wearing socks, and Dean had to admit Cas looked pretty fucking adorable.

Dean couldn't help but grin at the sight. "Nice to see you up and about, Cas."

Cas yawned and used the palm of his hand to rub his eye, before simply replying, "It's Castiel."

Dean huffed in annoyance, but there wasn't any real anger behind it.

Sam watched the two for a moment before getting up from his seat. "I'm gonna go call Bobby and tell him we found Cas and get some food while I'm at it. Dean you want anything?"

"Pie." Dean replied with a grin. Sam rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. "What about you Castiel?" Sam asked.

"No thank you." Castiel replied simply.

Sam shrugged before grabbing the Impala's keys off of the table. "Alright, be back in a sec, and I better not come back to find anybody dead, got it you two?"

"Whatever, bitch." Dean said.

"Tch, jerk." Sam said, trying (but failing) to hide the smile that was spreading across his face, and with that Sam left, locking the door behind himself.

"Soooo…" Dean began slowly, honestly he had no idea what to say. It was hard enough to find the right words to say when he was talking to normal Castiel but what was he gonna say to him while he was like this? He was _five_ for God's sake, what would a five year old even be _interested_ in? But before Dean could even say anything he saw it.

Cas' face went blank, completely unreadable.

"Cas…? Cas you okay?" Dean asked warily, eyebrows rising in confusion.

Cas didn't hear him, couldn't hear anything except for his heart thumping wildly in his chest, he couldn't feel anything, everything felt so distant because he remembered. He remembered the drive to Bobby Singer's house, he remembered arguing with Dean, he remembered Bobby yelling at them, he remembered being confused, and then they were talking about his brothers, and no, oh _God _no, they were gone. _His brothers were dead_.

Castiel felt his knees go weak as he dropped to the floor, he let out a sob, they were gone, they weren't coming back, and he was never going to see them again. He was never going to see Balthazar's sly grin again, never going to witness Lucifer and Michael argue and then forgive each other less than a second later, acting as if nothing ever happened, never going to watch Gabriel prank the other angels endlessly, never listen to Raphael read him verses of the Bible when Cas was scared or confused, because they were gone, _just gone_.

The moment Castiel's knees hit the floor Dean was at his side in a heartbeat. "Cas? Cas! Cas what's wrong-" Then it hit Dean, and God how could he be so stupid, Cas must've forgotten about his brothers while he was sleeping or something, and now he knew, he fucking knew.

Cas kept crying, his breath hitching between his endless sobbing. "Cas, Cas look at me, I need you to look at me." Dean said, his voice determined and dominant.

Cas barely heard Dean's voice, it took him a while to register what he had said but when he did he didn't care. He didn't want to look at Dean, didn't care what Dean wanted him to do, Dean didn't understand, he had his brother; he didn't know what it _felt_ like.

Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "I don't know if you can hear me or not but if you can, listen to me, I know what it feels like to lose a loved one, I know all too well. My mom died when I was 4, then not too long ago my dad died, and it was just me and Sammy. Just me and Sammy in this cruel, crazy world, and then I lost Sam, my little brother, the only family I had left, _gone_. I'm not gonna get into how he got back but trust me when I say I know. I know how it feels, do you hear me you bastard? _I fucking know_." Dean hadn't known he was crying until he felt the tears roll down his cheek and onto the motel floor.

By that time Cas was looking at him, his eyes red with tears. He stared at Dean, stared at him hard, the tears still rolling down his face but his sobbing had ceased, Cas wasn't thinking when he did it because if he would have he probably wouldn't have done it at all.

He threw his arms around Dean's neck, sobbing into his shoulder because Dean knew, Dean understood, he _understood_.

Dean was a little taken back at first but quickly adjusted and started rubbing his hand soothingly across Cas' back, and Dean did what his mother did to him when he was upset. He began softly humming Hey Jude, and slowly but surely the sobbing stopped.

It took a while but Dean started to realize that the angel had probably fallen asleep again. "Cas? You awake?" Dean asked quietly.

For a moment he didn't get a reply and Dean thought '_Yeah, he's asleep_.' Until he heard a small voice murmur the words "It's Castiel…".

Dean chuckled fondly and continued rubbing Cas' back until he heard Cas' breathes become even and slow, and before Dean knew it he was falling asleep too, and honestly? He didn't care, not one bit.

Sam was a little surprised to come home to see what he saw. Dean was sleeping, his head leaning against the armchair with one hand resting lightly at the small of Castiel's back, Castiel was curled up in his lap, one arm slung around Dean's neck while the other gripped loosely at Dean's shirt.

Sam sighed heavily before walking over the table. "Well then," he muttered. "I guess I get the pie now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean, come look at this." Sam said from their small motel in Tennessee.

After finding Cas Sam began looking for a case. It took the bastard less than ten minutes to find a case and Dean will admit; he was not happy about it, at all. They already needed to figure out how to get Cas back to normal and now Sam wants a case; eventually Dean went along with it.

So Sam found a case in Tennessee about four people being killed in a series of two days, each one killed by a wolf. The thing is; they don't have wolves in Tennessee, not anymore.

Dean didn't really think of it as a case at first, a wolf might've accidentally crossed into state but Sam wouldn't have it. He claimed he '_had a feeling that something just wasn't… natural_' so, again, Dean eventually gave in, and now they were in a small motel in Northern Tennessee, Sam shoving a newspaper in Dean's face.

"Dean, two more deaths in the same area, this isn't just some rogue wolf. Something's just not right; we need to check this out, like, _today_." Sam had begged Dean to check this out days ago but everyday Dean had an excuse but from the looks of it; Sam wasn't taking anybody's shit today.

Dean sighed and let a look of complete disapproval fall on his face. "I'm tellin' you Sammy, it's just a wolf with rabies or some shit runnin' wild."

"Dean, we're going." Sam said with an authority in his voice Dean hadn't heard in a while.

"Fine, we'll go."

"I love how you say that like you had a choice," Sam said with a grin. "I'm gonna load the Impala, you need to get off your ass and get ready."

Sam was half way out the door before Dean realized they had a problem; what were they gonna do with Cas?

"Wait, Sammy!" Dean called.

Sam turned around and raised his eyebrows in recognition.

"What the hell are we gonna do with Cas?"

"Can't we just leave him here? I mean, he's been here alone before." Sam said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Sam, he has, but last time he was having a friggin' emotional breakdown. We're not leavin' him here, and we're sure as hell not bringing him."

Sam sighed in annoyance. "Then what are we gonna do Dean? You don't want to leave him here, you don't want to bring him, the only other option we have is for one of us to stay here."

"Alright then do that, we're both sure it's just a wolf, we don't need two people to hunt one little wolf." Dean said nonchalantly.

"Dean, I don't know if that's a smart idea."

"Sam, I'll be fine, plus, Cas likes you better."

Sam snorted. "Tch, last night would beg to differ."

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up; look, I'm going and you're on baby-sitting duty, that's it, no more talk."

Sam rolled his eyes, albeit a bit more dramatically than needed. "Whatever, jerk. Just call if you get any trouble, alright?"

"Alright bitch, I'm gonna go load up."

Sam nodded as Dean turned out the door.

* * *

By the time Dean had finished talking to authorities, witnesses, and finding out that there was a survivor, who didn't remember much except that she was attacked by a wolf (as if Dean hadn't already known that), Dean hadn't even had time to check where the people had been attacked.

So Dean was walking back to the Impala from the hospital at ten o'clock at night wondering what to do with the little information he had.

Dean was literally an inch away from the Impala's door when it happened.

Dean heard an ear piercing howl rip through the shadows. Dean grabbed the gun at his side without a second thought.

It was too dark to see anything, he couldn't hear anything, and honestly there were no signs that there was anything there.

That is until he felt an enormous weight knock him to the ground.

Dean came crashing down onto the paved road. Luckily, he fell on his back so he could manage to see what knocked him to the ground; and what he saw was no rogue wolf. What he saw was nowhere near natural, what he saw was an unnaturally large (and blood-thirsty) grey wolf snarling on top of him.

Dean suppressed a scream in pain and used his only free hand to search for his gun, Dean didn't know how far away the gun was or if it was even near him but he refused to look away from the creature, if this thing got a hold of him he was dead, no doubt about it, he honestly had no idea how somebody could've survived a monster like this.

The wolf let out another howl; this one sounded more like a call then the one before, and if it was Dean was most definitely screwed. He did not need a pack of monster wolves on his ass.

Dean's hand finally grabbed something cold and hard and yeah, he had no idea what it was but anything would be better than dying… again.

He pointed it at the wolf and shot.

The sound of gun shots ripped through the air as the wolf stumbled backwards.

Dean scrambled to stand, he didn't have enough time to make it to the Impala and he was pretty damn sure he had a concussion.

The wolf finally stood straight and snarled, howled again loud and pissed and began to charge.

Dean did what most people would do when being charged at by an a thousand pound grey wolf; _he ran_.

He didn't bother looking back or trying to think of a better plan, hell he didn't even know where he was going, he just _ran_; and there was no way in hell he was going to stop anytime soon.

'_Just call if you have any trouble, alright?_' Sam's voice ran through his head, and yeah, this definitely trouble, big trouble, like, a thousand pound wolf trying to eat you trouble.

Dean grabbed his phone and managed to call Sam without slowing down, he could still hear the wolf running, not even running, _galloping_ (damn thing wasn't even trying) less than two feet behind him.

When Sam answered the phone, Dean struggled to speak.

"Hello?"

"Sammy… wolf… huge… not natural… trying to eat me… help…" Dean rasped

"Dean? Dean, what the hell's going on? Are you okay?"

"NO SAMMY I AM NOT OKAY, YOU WERE RIGHT, THESE THINGS ARE NOT FUCKING NATURAL, NOT AT ALL, I HAVE A FUCKING HUGE WOLF CHASING ME AROUND, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM, AND SHOOTING ONLY MAKES IT MAD, AND HOLY FUCK, THERE'S MORE, THERE'S A WHOLE PACK OF THEM SAM, A PACK OF HUGE MAN-EATING WOLVES, SAM I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA FRIGGIN' DIE."

"Dean, slow down, I need you to try to figure out where you are. I can't help you if you don't figure out where you are, okay?"

"Sam, I don't friggin' know, I was at the hospital and then I got attacked and I just ran."

"I'll figure something out, be careful, and just don't stop running, got it?"

"DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA STOP RUNNING?! JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I BECOME WOLF KIBBLE!"

* * *

Sam hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Fuck it; this was his brother, if he had to go up to that hospital and drive around all damn night he would, he wasn't going to lose his brother, not again. _Not again._

Sam stood up and grabbed his keys (he was damn glad he kept that car from when he was soulless) and was just about to leave until he remembered.

_Cas was still here_.

Sam debated with himself on just leaving or bringing Cas with him.

Finally, Sam just decided to check on him, for all he knew Cas could be sleeping.

Sam ran over to the only room in the motel and looked around.

"Cas?" Sam called. "Castiel?"

Sam frantically checked the whole room; either Cas was really friggin' good at hide and go seek or he wasn't here.

One simple word ran through Sam's head; _Fuck_.

* * *

Dean was running out of breath and strength, his concussion was definitely catching up with him and so were the wolves. He was dizzy and tired and he was pretty damn sure he was as good as dead.

Well that's what he thought until he heard the smallest beat of wings and Castiel was standing between Dean and the pack of wolves.

Cas looked as brave, well, as brave as a five year old could against a pack of giant wolves, but when he spoke the confidence and fierceness that seeped out of his voice was actually slightly intimidating.

"I command you to stop." He said.

The wolves actually stopped, they stared, their large heads tilted slightly, then what looked like the Alpha of the pack let out a howl and the wolves attacked; but instead of going at Dean, _they went for Castiel_.

Dean tried to stop them, tried to help Cas, but his concussion was making everything grow darker until all Dean could see was black, and yeah, Dean was pretty sure they were screwed.


End file.
